A Journey Unfolds
by ThyFoamy
Summary: Lunar is tired of living such a dreadful rich and fabulous life. Even though she could get anything she desires, that's still not enough. She want's to go on a Pokemon journey and get away from her Pokemon Doctor family business. Will she ever escape?
1. Chapter 1: Lunar

Lunar was pretty sure that she has seen most of the Pokemon that inhabit her world. Her parents owned a big luxurious Pokemon hospital in Goldenrod city, in Johto. Though they own many more around the world, she lived in Johto, in a house next to the hospital. People might believe it to be nice to play with the recovering Pokémon; she truly wished that to be true, but unfortunately that's not. Her parents viewed Pokémon only as animals/money; many of their clients were wealthy.

* * *

><p>One time she saw a lavish Delcatty, a cat like Pokemon with pointy purple ears, a beautiful flower like tail and a collar that seems like a fancy floaty. Delcatty stood up straight after a small battle and a fast recovery but once upon standing one felt the Pokemon's royalty stature, especially considering that Delcatty was drowned with jewelry.<p>

After seeing the Pokemon, Lunar came up to it and tried to touch it. That was the biggest mistake in her life. Her mother quickly saw what she was doing and ordered her Lickitung to Body Slam her daughter. The owner of the Delcatty, an old retired house wife with an elegant business suit asked what happened and Lunar's mother just simply replied: "Oh nothing, it seems Lickitung enjoys attacking my poor beloved daughter." Her mother flashed the woman a smile that could brighten any room, but I knew in reality it was the devil dressed as a sheep. After that her mother rarely allowed Lunar to go into the hospital again, she made her practice upon her harp lessons. Lunar was truly good with the harp but her dream was to leave this treacherous prison and go out into the world of Pokemon and start her own wonderful adventure.

* * *

><p>Tick-tock, tick-tock … ring …. RING!<p>

"Can someone please turn off that annoying timer?"

"As you wish, Ms. Lunar," In came in an old man dressed with a butler suit.

"Stop calling me that. Call me Lunar! I don't care if Mother pays you to be all proper and stuff but I said before. You're my friend, Howey." Lunar replied annoyed.

Howey just flashed a smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Walking into the kitchen, Lunar could hear the cooking of eggs. The smell of the crispy bacon and the aroma of the orgasmic jelly being scattered on the toast. Lunar not wanting to be noticed, she hated all the attention, grabbed a plate and quickly dashed for the outside.

Outside always seemed to calm Lunar down, it always reminded her of the Pokemon wild forests. But her favorite place of all was her own cherry blossom tree, with a miniature clear water lake. A place she can call peace, a haven away from her dreadful parents. Lunar finished her breakfast and lay under the tree until she saw a menacing shadow.

"Mother! What do you want?" Lunar yelled, annoyed. Lunar could have ignored her but that wouldn't do her any good, she had to face the monster head on.

"Dear, why do you always come out here? That's very unladylike. Please try to be a bit warmer towards me," replied her mother with a devilish smirk.

Lunar only faked smiled, "Yes Mother."

"Now let's go inside. Your Father wants to talk to you. It's very important."

"As you wish Mother," Lunar got up and started walking. Upon the walk back Lunar noticed something out of the ordinary; she noticed a black random limo in the garage. "What's up with that?" whispered Lunar to herself.

Butlers greeted both mother and daughter upon sight. Lunar rolled her eyes; she was tired of the pampered life style. Before closing the doors, Lunar glanced outside and noticed the limo driving closer to the house steps. She was about to ask her mother what was going on but got interrupted by her father.

"Lunar, my sweet munchkin. How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"It's been over a month Father. How are you? How's work?" Lunar replied with a fake smile. Lunar doesn't see her father often. He's always away attending the other hospitals around the world. She only sees him on holidays, but today wasn't a holiday.

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Well let me get to the point as well!" An insidious smiled showed. Lunar definitely knew something was going happen, but what? She pondered that question in her mind.

"Okay. Get to it." Lunar started to shake, she felt rage building up and tears started dripping down her rosemary cheeks.

Both her mother and her father looked confused. They both hadn't seen Lunar cry in a long time. Maybe if they checked in with her, they could see the loneliness she has survived.

"Crying huh?" said her mother joyfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Enough, Lorena! Lunar, here's the deal. We're sending you away to a longtime friend of ours. We won't be needing you anymore, mainly because you don't want to continue our legacy of doctors. Instead you want to become a worthless Pokemon trainer and though you may have talent with the harp, you refuse to take that any further. In the end you became a worthless pawn. So there was only one thing to do, send you away for good."

Lunar's tears quickly halted, her body started to become numb. Then weak, she hadn't realized that her body was giving out on her. She could only grasp the harsh words her father threw at her. A feeling of worthlessness came rushing back to her, she felt broken, betrayed, unloved, overall just bad. As she came crashing down to the floor more tears sprayed around the fur rug. A loud thump was heard round the house.

Maids and butlers came rushing to her aid but were quickly stopped and ordered to put Lunar in the black limo. As she was put into the limo, a sob was heard from one of the butlers, Howey maybe? Doors shut locking away what seemed like an object people didn't desire anymore. Silence struck immediately but only two people were heard giggling, Lunar's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Pokemon any of the Pokemon and towns in the story. D: Don't we all wish we did. XP lol. But, all of my characters will be original. :D**

**Hola! XD This is my first Pokemon Fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoyed it. ^_^ Okay let me say some things! XD First, I hope some of you guys don't get offended by me saying that Delcatty's floaty looks like collar. D: lol Second, I want to give thanks to to RememberYourMortality (you guys should totally add this person! :D), because she helped me cut off the rough edges, to execute an amazing story. Thanks again, a total *thumbs up* to you. XD Lastly, I hope you guys leave reviews cause it will help me become a better writer. Even if you don't like it, you can say that but please don't be too harsh. -_- If I get at least 5 reviews, then it will be a sign for me to continue on writing the story. Gosh! I'm talking too much, sorry. -.- lol Have a good day. **

**-Foamy X) **


	2. Chapter 2 : Cecelia, A friend or foe?

"Should I awake her?" said a soft tone female voice.

"Yes. Please." Replied another voice but this one seemed powerful.

"Okay." The lady in the limbo goes into her bag and grabs a Pokeball. "Go Marill." A ball pops into the air throwing a red flash, silhouetting a blue mouse creature.

"Mar-mar" squeaked the little Pokemon overjoyed, happy to be out of its Pokeball.

"Marill use water-gun, but gently." Marill positions itself next to Lunar upon command and gently sprays water on Lunar's face.

* * *

><p>Lunar was in a deep slumber. Many thoughts ran through her head. Should she destroy her family business? Become a doctor to please her parents? Become a trainer and put her parents into more shame? All these questions pondered but as she was about to choose one, she felt cold water hit her face.<p>

"Huh?" mumbled Lunar confused as she looked around her surroundings. "A black limbo? I've seen this thing somewhere!"

"Indeed you have. We were parked at your house waiting for you."

Lunar turned to see a woman in her late 50's with short curly black hair, lovely caramel eyes, a pale complexion but not much to be confused as a ghost, a skinny physique, and wearing a very pure white maid's outfit.

Lunar couldn't resist her reaction; a blush appeared on her cheeks. As long as she had maids, she has never come across a pretty one. All she saw were plain out ugly maids. A shallow thought? Maybe.

Lunar quickly regained her composure as she realized her situation. "So it's true. My parents were really sick of me." Tears streamed down as Lunar tried to hide them.

"It's not like that at all. They were just merely disappointed that you chose out of the blue to become a trainer, instead on continuing the family legacy of doctors." A benevolent smiled appeared, comforting Lunar a bit.

"Don't try to comfort her, Annabel!" replied an authoritative voice.

Lunar looked puzzled as she turned to the voice. She couldn't believe at what she was looking at, was she dreaming?

"Shocked huh? Well that's normal. We haven't seen each other in years." A sinister smirk appeared.

Lunar put her head down ashamed. "I should have known it was you Cecelia."

A women in her late 30's with long midnight blue straight hair that reached her butt almost, with bangs covering her forehead, emerald eyes, a tanned complexion, and wearing a very sleek business suit stood up as they arrived to their destination.

* * *

><p>Lunar was indeed shocked. Cecelia was the person that rocket launched her parents business. Growing up, Lunar saw her constant but after a while Cecelia disappeared. Many people rumored that she got married, but Lunar never thought that. Cecelia may be harsh to people but growing up, Lunar saw her compassion toward Pokemon. Cecelia definitely got along better with Pokemon, with people she acted cold. Lunar also remembered Cecelia's first and only Pokemon, a Dunsparce.<p>

A Dunsparce and a filthy rich woman could not mix, but that was never the case to Cecelia. Though many people behind her back ridiculed her (people always thought she had a grand Pokemon, like an Arcanine), she didn't care. Her Dunsparce never fought it battles but definitely shone in painting, a rarity that some Pokemon possessed. Cecelia and Dunsparce were always together, always in Cecelia's bag, but now Cecelia just stood lonely. A bag nowhere to be found, a damaged Cecelia screamed her aura.

"Cecelia where's Dunsparce?" said Lunar stepping out of the car.

A slap was slung to Lunar's face. "That's none of your god damn business. Don't ask question unless being spoken too. Also, that little pamper princess life style ends today." replied Cecelia cleaning the speck of blood off her hands.

Lunar's red wavy hair came crashing down as she looked to the floor. Annabel quickly rushed to Lunar's aid, giving her a napkin. "It may seem that Cecelia hates you, but it's just that she has been going through things. If I were you, I wouldn't bring up the Dunsparce question again." whispered Annabel.

Lunar didn't see that slap coming. Cecelia may be cold toward people but never aggressive. "It seems that something has happened to Dunsparce, but what?" Lunar asked to herself. Lunar cleaned herself up as they got escorted to the house.

A walk toward the house was very confusing for Lunar. Cecelia definitely was rich but this place seemed out of place. They were surrounded by the wild forest, trees of all sort compliment the surrounding. Wild Pokemon ran past them, leaves of all colors falling, the soothing sound of a small river, and the smell of burning wood. Overall, nature at its purest!

Lunar was fascinated by her new atmosphere. It was way better than being stuck in a mammoth house all alone. She liked this feeling of something new a lot; she threw out the fact that her parents sent her away for not doing something that wasn't Lunar's dream. Now accepting the fact that she has to change in order to survive in this dog eat dog world.

"It's not at all what you expected Lunar, right?" Cecelia said smiling.

"Indeed not. Especially considering we're going to be staying in a cabin out in the middle of the woods. But, that's no problem. I can endure." Lunar replied as she faked fainted.

"Ah. Funny now?"

Lunar got up and dusted herself off. "Sorry if you thought I was going to respond as a spoiled princess, like in the TV shows."

"Without a doubt I was waiting for that, but it seems you have changed."

"I guess so."

"Well enough said, since you're all grown up and ready. Your first Pokemon waits for you in the cabin."

Lunar couldn't believe what she was hearing! Lunar thought Cecelia came to punish her for eternity but it seems her intentions were good from the beginning. Lunar without hesitation dashed for the cabin door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey-hey guys! XD Sorry I didn't upload fast. D: I had a stupid speech presentation, which is totally finished. XD So, I hope to upload more often. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave an opinion. :P lol Also, let me clarify some things. I totally didn't describe Lunar in the first chapter cause I was refreshing her look in my head, though I didn't mention how she looks again (only her hair) in this chapter, I promise the next chapter you guys are going to see how she looks. Sowey, I should have said that earlier. D: Next, sorry I didn't describe Dunsparce and Arcanine. :( But I think most of you guys know how they look. Was it bad that I didn't describe them? D: Also, I hope that my storyOC aren't failing into the clique hole. If it is, just tell me. I can handle it. X) lol Well, Lunar is getting her first Pokemon in the next chapter! I'm so stocked! XD lol Any guesses? XP lol Have a good day guys.**

**-Foamy. ^_^**


End file.
